


Put a Hold on Me

by Starmiyus



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryosuke just goes with it, Yuto is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmiyus/pseuds/Starmiyus
Summary: Yuto buys Ryosuke a choker.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Put a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> The PARADE tour is going on and reading all the fanreports is making me so excited, and reading that Yama wore a choker instantly sparked some ideas because the image is literally so hot so I HAD to write a little something hehe.

“I don’t know about this.” Ryosuke murmured, looking at himself in the mirror, wearing nothing but a black, spiked choker around his neck.

Yuto came up behind him, one arm wrapping around his stomach and a hand reaching up to touch the choker, placing his chin on his head and staring at him through the mirror.

“Really? You were totally up for it earlier. Besides.” He leaned closer to his ear, bringing his voice down to a whisper. “You look really hot.”

Ryosuke shivered, biting his lower lip, the idea had seemed exciting at the time when he agreed to it that morning, but when his boyfriend came home and demanded him to strip while holding out the piece of leather, he became uncertain, as he does with all of Yuto’s other kinky ideas.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you writhing beneath me naked and wearing this on my way here.” he began kissing his neck, earning soft sighs from the shorter. “I knew you’d look so irresistible as I claim you.”

He had to admit, seeing Yuto look at him as if he was the sexiest thing he could ever look at made even him feel hot. Plus the thought of Yuto going into a store and buying it in the first place with the goal of fucking him while he wore it, having to hide how aroused he was on the way here turned him on.

He could get used to this.

“Okay, let’s just do this.” he tried not to sound so eager, grabbing Yuto’s hand and bringing them to the bed, straddling him.

Their lips automatically came together, the two melting into each other as the kiss gradually became more heated. Once Ryosuke felt Yuto’s tongue swipe his lip, he wasted no time opening his mouth to let him in, letting their tongues dance together before letting Yuto take control and deepen the kiss.

He felt a couple of fingers playing with the choker, the material rubbing against his sensitive skin and gently squeezing around his neck, causing him to involuntarily moan at the pressure.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Ryosuke mumbled, slightly panting from the kiss, fumbling with Yuto’s shirt.

The younger laughed a bit, but proceeded to remove his clothes quickly, revealing the beautiful skin Ryosuke loves to touch.

He really wanted a taste.

“Down.” Yuto’s hoarse voice ordered him, to which Ryosuke immediately obeyed, taking his cock in his hands and giving it a few short strokes before putting it in his mouth, taking in as much as he could and wrapping his hands around what couldn’t fit.

By now, Ryosuke knows all the spots that drives his boyfriend crazy, sucking hard and licking all over his cock, making it glisten from his saliva as he bobbed his head up and down, making sure to lick at the slit, tasting Yuto’s precome, savoring the flavor he loves so much.

He gave careful attention to where the other male was most sensitive, being spurred on by the wonderful moans in the air. He hummed around his cock when it was at the back of his throat sending vibrations throughout, keeping it in place for a bit before pulling back for air, stroking him firmly as he looked up to make eye contact with the taller above him, his eyes focused on him, hooded and full of lust.

“Just like that.” Yuto moaned, pulling at his hair to make him take his length back into his mouth and further in his throat, making the smaller gag slightly, but he pushed through, determined to make him feel good.

He let Yuto thrust into his mouth for a bit, keeping his jaw slack, liking when Yuto used his face, before he was yanked back up, Yuto’s lips crashing into his messily, almost desperately.

“Turn around, on your hands and knees.” Yuto commanded as he got up from the bed to grab lube to prepare him.

Ryosuke adored when Yuto got like this, he knew that tonight was going to be a bit rougher than usual, just how he likes it.

He did as he was told, raising his ass in the air and smirking as he gave it a little shake to provoke Yuto further.

“I always love your perfect ass.” Yuto commented idly, spreading the cheeks for a bit before giving one a light slap, making Ryosuke moan a bit, his cock twitching as it hung between his legs.

Soon, a slick finger slowly circled around his rim, and before Ryosuke could tell him to hurry up, it pushed inside, causing the elder to hiss. As expected, the stretching wasn’t gentle, the finger thrusting and twisting inside him, trying to open him up as fast as possible. He tried to relax, and before he knew it another finger was added. 

With two long fingers inside him scissoring and stretching him, he bit his lip, his arms already shaking from holding himself up. But Yuto’s fingers were always magic, his body quickly relaxing and letting them in, desperate for more.

Ryosuke cried out when the third finger was added as pleasure began to take over the pain, pushing back onto the fingers moving inside of him, trying to take them in deeper.

“Just fuck me with your cock already.” Ryosuke moaned out, craving more, as his own cock throbbed with need.

Without hesitation, Yuto pulled his fingers out, the elder whining a bit, but he shook his ass eagerly he felt Yuto shifting and something thicker and wet, with his saliva, touched him, pushing inside finally.

Ryosuke bit back his scream as Yuto kept going deeper until he bottomed out, holding still so he could get used to the larger size.

He struggled to breath as the burn of the intrusion overwhelmed him, but he loved this feeling of being stretched by a cock so much, especially Yuto’s cock. He loved being filled up with Yuto.

Everything was so hot.

He rolled his hips a bit, trying to get Yuto to start to move, groaning as he pulled out completely and then pushed back in, this time quicker, repeating the action a few times, clearly enjoying the way Ryosuke whined each time he became empty, clenching around nothing, and pushed his ass back trying to get his cock back inside of him.

“And yet you’re still so tight each time.” Yuto growled, beginning to set a brutal pace, properly thrusting inside of him and rubbing all the right spots inside.

“Oh fuck. Yes that. More.” Ryosuke let out a stream of moans vaguely similar to words.

The pleasure was too much and his arms failed to support him, so he just collapsed on the bed, gripping at the sheets as Yuto dug his fingers into his hip holding him up as he thrusted inside him harder and deeper, almost to the point of being painful but it was just perfect.

There will be bruises and soreness but that will be taken care of tomorrow, all Ryosuke needed right now was Yuto’s cock driving into him like this.

He moaned as a hand pushed his head further into the bed, fingers threading through his hair, grabbing a fistful.

“You’re being so good, Ryo-chan.” Yuto groaned out, twisting his fingers around in his hair, then moving down to find the choker and pulling slightly, making him squeak and gasp for air.

But it felt so, so good.

Yuto angled his hips, aiming for the spot that drove the elder crazy and made him fall apart, easily finding it, causing Ryosuke to let out a beautiful scream, not caring if the neighbors heard him since they’re probably already used to it.

“Right there. Right there keep going. Harder.” he moaned brokenly, swearing as the thrusts became harsher on his prostate. 

He felt a rougher tug on the choker, his body being lifted, a hand now coming around his neck and squeezing carefully, fingers still playing with the choker.

He needs to come now.

Ryosuke tried to wrap his hand around his cock so he could come faster but another hand grabbed his wrist, pinning it down his side.

“Yutti, I want to come. Can I come? Please?” he begged, ready to explode.

“Can you come without being touched? I know you can do it.” Yuto murmured next to his ear, licking the shell.

“I… I…” Ryosuke didn’t know what he wanted to say but his brain couldn’t form any proper sentences, only Yuto’s words swirling around.

Yuto moved his mouth down to his neck, giving little bites and trailing soothing kisses along his neck and jaw.

He twisted his head around to kiss Yuto, his moans being swallowed down.

All the sensations attacking his body were overwhelming him as he struggled to breathe as Yuto kissed him. He feels the familiar knot, signalling his climax nearing.

“Are you going to come for me, Ryo-chan?”

“I-” The hand on his neck squeezed tighter and the extra pressure sent Ryosuke crumbling apart, his cock spurting aimlessly onto the sheets as Yuto thrusted him through his orgasm. He tried to scream but the hand around his neck stopped him from making as loud of a noise as he wanted.

He was released and he promptly collapsed on the bed again not even noticing the mess that’s now on his stomach, focusing on feeling Yuto still thrusting roughly in him. Everything was quickly becoming more sensitive as he came down from his high, making him squirm a bit, but he loved when Yuto used his body after he comes, the pain feeling so good. He clenched down hard, relishing Yuto’s high pitched squeak as he stills, feeling his cock pulse inside him as he spills inside, feeling liquid heat fill him up. He lets Yuto ride out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times before pulling out.

Ryosuke rolls onto his back, holding out his arms at Yuto, trying to get him to cuddle him.

“I love you, Ryo-chan, and I would love to cuddle, but right now we’re both a mess, particularly you.” he laughed, motioning at the come on his stomach and sheets, but still leaned down to give him a small peck of lips, before moving away to grab a wipe to clean up his boyfriend.

Yuto touched the choker again, removing it and tracing the imprint left behind on his neck with his fingers, making the shorter wince.

“You should wear these more often.” Yuto murmured, kissing the marks left behind.

“You know, this actually wasn’t too bad of an idea.” Ryosuke admitted, rubbing his neck, even though he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow.

Yuto beamed at him, hugging him tightly.

“Okay, so next time I can go out and buy a tail-”

Ryosuke slapped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying more.

“How do I deal with you and your kinks?” 

But Yuto just smirked.

“You know you love me and my kinks.” adding a wink.

He couldn’t even deny it, he did love Yuto and his kinks.


End file.
